quien es el
by chrona15
Summary: Que pasaria si una vieja compañera de endo y sus amigos viene a la secundaria Raimon y se encuentra a la persona que mas odia y sus hijos no lo saben, quien sera, por que su madre esta molesta con el? tal vez futuro lemon (no yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Este es una nueva historia (panda: siguiendo así nunca terminaras las otras) cállate!, bueno espero que les guste…

* * *

¿Quién es él?

Artemis, Pandora, Zeus llegaran tarde- llamaba una señorita de 25 años a sus hijos

Ya vamos-respondió una peli-morada con azul en las puntas

3 jóvenes bajaban del los cuartos

Buenos días mama- respondieron al mismo tiempo

Buenos días – viendo a sus hijos- toma panda- una joven de 14 años, cabello morado con azul en las puntas, clara como un copo de nieve con un ojo morado y otro blanco, alta y con un cuerpo desarrollado.

Gracias mama- respondió la joven.

Zeus tu desayuno- un joven de de 15 años, cabello color rojo, moreno claro, ojos de color igual que su cabello y alto.

Gracias mama- le hablo a su madre

Y para mi pequeña Arte- una joven de 13 años, cabello de color azul cielo, morena clara, sus ojos color negro, muy desarrollada para su edad.

Gracias mami- hablo la menor de los tres

Vallan con cuidado, Zeus cuida a tus hermanas- le hablo a Zeus una mujer de 24 o 25 años, cabello de color morado con blanco en las puntas, clara, alta con los ojos verdes

Si- grito el mayor ya lejos con sus hermanas

Espero que no se encuentre con él-pensó la mujer

*mientras tanto ya caminado a la secundaria Raimon*

Zeus, panda como es la secundaria-les hablo la menor

Es normal, creo- pensó panda

Igual pienso como panda- respondió el mayor

Fue cuando llegaron a la secundaria y Artemis se quedo asombrada al ver la escuela

Es grande y linda- grito haciendo que todos los estudiantes y maestros se quedaron viendo

No grites Arte- regaño panda

Lo siento- se defendió la menor

Ya niñas dejen de peleas y vallan a sus salones- regaño Zeus

Sip- hablaron las dos

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivos salones, claro panda acompaño a su hermanita a su nuevo salón

Te portas bien- dándole un beso en la frente a Artemis

Sip- nene

Pandora se fue a su salón corriendo para no llegar tarde a su clase, el dia fue normal Artemis hizo nuevos amigos, Pandora amenazo a los chicos que se acercaban a la menor y Zeus como siempre pensando en el soccer, las chicas fueron a ver a su hermano pandora se fue a buscar algo de beber cuando un balón y va a golpear a la menor

Cuidado- grito un chico castaño

Fue cuando vino corriendo pandora y regresa el balón con mucha fuerza, regresando el balón al portero que hizo que callera

Cuidado bastardos- grito- arte este bien pequeña

Si

* * *

Mis preguntas

¿les gusto?

¿son forever alone?(porque yo si)

¿Por qué la madre se preocupo en que no vieran a esa persona?


	2. datos de oc

**HOLA A TODOS, SE ACEPTAN OC**

**Nombre:**

**Hija de: (menos de kazemaru)**

**Características:**

**Características psicológicas**

**Pareja: (menos kirino)**

**Ropa casual:**

**Traje de baño:**

**Edad:**

**Nombre de la madre:**

**Características:**

**Características psicológicas:**

**Edad: **

**Ropa casual:**

**Como conoció a su pareja:**

* * *

_**Bueno eso es todo adiós **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí les traigo el 2 capitulo.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level 5 y los oc a sus respetivos dueños. Derechos reservados xD

Pdt: tiene lemmon e incesto R- 16

* * *

Pandora, regreso con mucha fuerza el balón haciendo que el portero callera…

Cuidado bastardo- grito enojada la chica y vio a su hermana- este bien pequeño

Si- respondió con miedo la menor-

Arte, Panda están bien -vino corriendo Zeus al ver lo sucedido, el mayor levanto a la menor- estas bien mi princesa.

Si- contesto abrazando a Zeus-

Pandora se quedo viendo con mala gana a los jugadores, fue cuando viene el capitán del equipo.

Están bien- pregunto el chico a las hermanas de Zeus

Si, Shindou solo fue un susto que le dieron a mi hermana- contesto el peli rojo viendo a Shindou

Pandora se quedo viendo al capitán se voltio y le dijo a sus hermanos – me voy

Ah, si ve con cuidado- dijeron los dos viendo como se iba

La peli morado caminada dejando a sus hermanos atrás…

*En la casa de los hermanos*

No quiero que el encuentra a mis hijos, no quiero- comenzó a hablar la mujer agarro su teléfono y comenzó a buscar el numero de un viejo amigo

*hablando*

Hola, se encuentra Mamoru Endou-pregunto

Si, habla el- contesto

Endou soy yo Black-hablo

Black, que haces aquí pensé que te habías ido con tus hijos a Alemania-le dijo a la mujer con curiosidad

Si, pero regrese, quiero que me hagas un favor si-le propuesto la mujer

Dime cual es- comento

Quiero que veas, que no sé hacer el a mis hijos-le dijo a su amigo

Pero el tiene el derecho de saber que son sus hijos

Lo sé pero no quiero que mis niños lo sepan

Entiendo-colgó endou

Suspiro Black, y comenzó a recordar lo que había paso hace 10 años…

**FLASK –BACK**

**Todo estaba tranquilo en la secundaria Raimon, hasta que se escucharon unos gritos de dos jóvenes**

**Aborta- gritaba un joven de 14 años a su novia**

**No le voy a quitar la vida a un niño inocente, a demás tú y yo sabemos lo que ocasionaría nuestras acciones, kazemaru- le respondió Black viendo a kazemaru**

**Lo sé, pero somos jóvenes no sabemos mucho de esto comprende Black, será mejor que abortes por tu bien y por el bien del niño sufrirá mucho a demás no tenemos los estudias suficientes para poder ayudar cuando nazca- le respondió el chico viendo a su novia **

**La chica se quedo callada y comenzaron a llorar, kazemaru la intento calmar pero ella le dio una cachetada al joven y salió corriendo. Todo el equipo escucho lo que paso, las chicas salieron a ver a Black pero ella ya se había ido.**

**Después supieron que la chica se había ido del país, pero no sabían a donde dejando a sus amigos y en especial a kazemaru, el no sabía que era la última vez que la vería…**

**Fin- Flash-Back**

Porque Kazemaru- suspiro pesadamente.

*Con Pandora*

La chica caminada tranquila mente, hasta que llego a un gimnasio.

Por fin llegue- entro corriendo al lugar y se fue a cambiar rápidamente traía un short de color negro, una blusa sin mangas y con unos zapatos de baile, la chica corría hacia un trampolín saltando tan alto hasta que agarro un trapecio, se paro en el trapecio y comenzó a bailar los movimientos eran tan excitante para cualquier hombre quela viera , la chica comenzó a pensar en esa persona que le gustaba pero no se atrevía a decirle, comenzó a imaginar como el y ella podían tener sexo pero se comenzó a dar cuenta que sentía su cuerpo extraño, bajo del trapecio se fue corriendo al baño y se encerró, entro a una de las casetas e igual cerró.

No de nuevo- comenzó a quejarse

La chica comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa dejándose desnuda, se lamio dos dedos los metió en su entrada comenzado a mover los dedos en circo y en forma de tijeras, la chica gemía a placer masturbándose, con la otra mano comenzó a jugar con su senos el cuarto se lleno mas y mas de géminos entre esos gemidos se podía escuchar el nombre de la persona que ama la chica…

Pandora comenzó a llegar a su límite saco los dos dedos de su entra, cuando se saco los dedos se orino en su mano, solo se quedo viendo, comenzó a vestirse, limpio todos lo que había manchado.

Salió del lugar tranquila, recogió sus cosas y se fue a la escuela a buscar a sus hermanos, Cuando llego encontró a su madre esperándolos.

Mama?- miro sorprendida a la mujer

Si pasa algo, hija- miro dulcemente a panda

No, pensé que no vendrías- le hablo a su madre

La mujer le sonrió, cuando ida a hablarle a su hija una persona la llamo

Black- hablaron un grupo de mujeres, la mujer voltio y vio a sus ex compañeras de secundaria.

Shion: tiene el cabello negro con dos mechas azules, los ojos azules cristalino y la piel morena.

Daniela: pelo rubio-platinado hasta la cadera recogido casi siempre en una coleta alta, ojos de color gris-azulados, piel pálida, sus ojos siempre parecen dos cubos de hielo y en el ante brazo izquierda tiene una serpientes negra insertada.

Ángela: Su cabello es totalmente negro y le llega a media espalda. Sus ojos aun son muy claros casi siendo blancos

Yuko: mide 1.68, tiene el cabello rizado castaño oscuro y largo, lo utiliza suelto, tez blanca y ojos verdes.

Mitsuki: cabello negro hasta un poco más abajo de las caderas, ojos morados con celeste.

Mizuki: cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojo derecho color verde con celeste y ojo izquierdo morado con celeste-igual que los de misuki- su piel nívea

Atenea: Es de cabello café casi negro con reflejos rubios, ojos negros, tez blanca, buena figura y alta

En serio eres tú- pregunto Daniela, viendo a Black y a Pandora.

Con que ella es tu hija- Ángela se comenzó a acercar a Panda, la chica solo se quedo viendo a las mujeres que hablaban a su madre o mejor dicho que comenzaron a preguntarle a Black.

¿Dónde estabas?

¿Tienes más hijos?

¿Cuántos años tiene tus hijos?

¿Tienes pareja?

Entre otras preguntas, le decían a la podre Black solo respondía:

En Alemania

Si

13, 14 y 15 años

No

Un grupo de chicas y de un joven, se acercaron a las mujeres solo se quedaron viendo como las mujeres le preguntaban a la peli morada y entre su grupo comenzaron a decir

Quien será – pregunto Miu, tiene el cabello negro ondulado junto a un par de ojos castaños y mide 1, 69.

No se- respondió Shizuka , es alta, tiene el cabello rizado hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros de color rojo, tez blanca y ojos verdes.

Mmmm- Sora se quedo viendo con intriga a la mujer su cabello es negro como la noche, es largo hasta las rodillas. Su ojo derecho es de color es anaranjado y lo cubre con un parche igual que su padre, su ojo izquierdo es morado con celeste igual que los de su madre. Su piel es nívea y es un poco baja para su edad y está muy desarrollada.

Creo que es…- comenzó a recordar Ale, Ojos color café oscuro, cabello castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda, tez blanca, una lunar abajo de su ojos izquierdo, mide 1.64 y un poco desarrollada para su edad.

Quien es Ale- pregunto Yamiko tiene el cabello castaño, los ojos azules y la piel morena.

Si quien es- comenzó a ver a la mujer, Lucius Draco tiene pelo rubio hasta los hombros, de ojos grises.

Es Black Hero, fue una gran jugadora pero desapareció hace 10 años- contesto Yumi, tiene el cabello Violeta con las puntas naranjas desmechadas con ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos naranjos, 1,60, de piel clara, bien desarrollada con un tatuaje de dragón en el brazo derecho.

QUE- gritaron todos los jóvenes y eso llamo la atención de las mujeres.

Que paso-pregunto Daniela viendo a su hijo y a las jóvenes

Ella es Hero, el entrenador Endo, Kido y Haruna nos hablo mucho de ella- hablaron al mismo tiempo todos.

Así- dijo incrédula Black

Mama será mejor irnos- dijo panda cuando vio a sus hermanos acercándose

A si, fue un gusto ver las de nuevo, pueden ir a visitarme cuando quieran- dijo la mujer dándole a todas las sus compañeras un papel y se fue con sus hijos.

*En la noche*

Black se fue a su trabajo llegaría mañana en la tarde, Panda también se fue a trabajar y regresaría tarde, así que Zeus y Artemis se quedaron solos en casa…

Los dos estaban en la sala, abrazados viendo una película, Artemis se quedo viendo a su hermano

Zeus te amo- dijo cariñosamente a su hermano.

Yo igual- contesto besando a su hermana con amor.

Ella acepto el beso con mucho amor, se sentó en las piernas de Zeus, él comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la menor fue cuando Zeus se detiene y se separa de Artemis.

Pasa algo-pregunto la menor

Sera mejor que vallamos arriba seria más seguro, para seguir –contesto

Si- emociona, subió con su hermano al cuarto.

Zeus sentó a Arte en su cama y él se comenzó a desvestir e igual la menor los dos ya desnudo comenzaron a besarse con pación, Zeus primero besa en cuello de Arte bajando a sus pechos hay comenzó a lamer.

Ah, ah, Zeus – comenzó a gemir Artemis- pareces un bebé – le dijo al mayor, pero él estaba tan ocupado en su labor que ignoro lo que dijo

Comenzó a bajar hasta que llego a la parte intima de la menor, le mostro dos dedos y Artemis los lamio en forma sensual hizo que Zeus se comenzara a excitar cuando, ya estaban lubricados los metió en la parte intima de la menor, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor.

Estas bien, si quieres me detengo- le dijo

No, ya se me pasara-le contesto con cariño

Zeus, comenzó a mover los dedos en círculos y en forma de tijeras, Arte solo gemía de placer, al sentir como su hermano jugada, saco los dedos del interior de la menor y comenzó a lamerlo

Ah, ah, ah- solo se escuchaba los gemidos

Con la mano comenzó a jugar los pechos Arte, se podía escuchar como la chica disfrutaba lo que hacía su hermano.

Zeus, voy a- cuando iba decir a su hermano que llegaría a su límite se orino lo con vergüenza.- lo siento- hablo con vergüenza

No importa- le sonrió-

Bueno, quiero que estés dentro de mí- le suplico a Zeus-

Si- le contesto, en acto seguido Zeus comenzó a penetrar despacio a su hermana, la chica solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

Ah, creo que estoy sangrado- dijo viendo las sabanas de la cama.

No importa, a mi me toca lavar hoy-le contesto

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito- por favor detente un rato para poderme acostumbrar

Claro- le contesto el mayor.

Después de un rato, arte comenzó a mover su cadera, pera decir le a Zeus que ya había pasado, Zeus comenzó a moverse lentamente, Artemis le suplico que fuera más rápido, el comenzó a embestir más rápido a la menor.

Llegare a mi limite- comenzó a decirle

Por favor llega dentro de mí- le dijo

Claro todo por mi princesa-le susurro, Zeus llego a su limite dentro de la chica y machando un poco las sabanas. Salió de su hermana y se acostó, Artemis beso a Zeus y se levanto, haciendo que el chico se sentara.

Que pasa, Artemis- comenzó a ver a su hermana hincándose-

Quiero probar un poco-comenzó a lamer en miembro del chico, el se quedo sorprendido como actuaba su hermana nunca la avía visto actuar así, siempre era cariños, inocente, bueno eso creía él.

Ah, ah, la…me…un po….co más….despa…cio- comenzó a decir entre jaleos

La chica está esperando que su hermano llegara a su límite, se comenzó a cansar y metió el miembro completo a su boca

o.O- se sorprendió

mmm-se dio cuenta que su hermano llego a su límite, todo su semilla la tenía en la boca, solo se lo trago- sabe bien, hermano –comenzó a besar a Zeus-

* * *

**Termine, me dio flojera seguir, mis preguntas**

**¿soy floja para escribir? Yo contesto esta siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Alguien descubrirá lo que hicieron Zeus y Artemis?**

**Doy gracias al yaoi y al yuri por inspirarme**

**¿Me quieren preguntar algo?**


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 espero que les guste aclaraciones a lo último.

Antes que se me olvide este capítulo es para mayores de 18 o si siente la mente pervertida como la mía (muajajajajajja) tiene yaoi

Pdt: este es mi primer yaoi no sean malos conmigo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& (¬°-°)¬&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran como las 3 de la mañana, panda estaba en el parque, fumando era normal que esta chica su familia hizo lo posible para que dejara de fumar, pero ella se negó

– estaba sentada en un columpio mientras veía como su cigarro se consumía solo-

No eres muy joven para fumar y estar sola a las 3 de la madrugada –panda voltio a ver quién era y vio a un hombre alto, de cabello celestes amarrado en medio cola y moreno claro -

Si, algún problema con eso- dijo desafiante al joven, el solo le sonrió y le acaricio su cabello, la peli morado se levanto de golpe para alejarse de él- no me toques, maldito

Lo siento, solo me recuerdas a una persona importante, para mí –sonriendo- te pareces mucho a ella

Como sea –mirando al peli celeste- y cómo te llamas

Me llamo Kazemaru–le hablo tranquila mente- kazemaru ichirouta un gusto y tu

Pandora Hero- el peli celeste se sorprendió por oír el apellido de Hero, la joven se dio cuenta y se comenzó a alejar de él-

Conoces a Black Hero –dijo son mirar a la peli morada- dime si o no

Si, porque – dijo caminando hacia una res baladilla, pero el peli celeste se acerco rápida mente a la chica y el la abrazo- pero qué carajo te pasa – empujó al desconocido y salió corriendo la chica, Kazemaru solo sonrió-

Por fin te encontré–se alejo del lugar donde por primeras vez vio a su hija-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Al día siguiente&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pandora y Zeus caminaban con miedo, mientras tanto Artemis iba como si nada

Porque esa cara de miedo- dijo caminando de espaldas-

Hoy es día de enamorados –respondieron los dos mayores-

Y que tiene de malo –estaba sonriendo- este día es para que todas muestren su amor hacia la persona más importante para ellos

Si pero hay algo que no es bonito –susurro Zeus-

Hoy es día de caza –hablo panda con seriedad- este día hay dos personas, las presas y la basura. Las presas son perseguidas por todo el día y a veces casi violadas, hablo por experiencia y la basura son solo los estorbos y sale lastimado y a veces se los llevan al hospital- trago saliva- es horrible

Cuando llegaron al instituto todos los chicos estaban afuera, panda se quedo igual con ellos, por que también era perseguida, si la chica antisocial y macabra. Pandora se despidió de sus hermanos y se alejo, Zeus se acerco a Hikaru, Kishibe, Tsurugi, Saryuu, Fey, Yukimura, Aoyama, Shindou y Kirino

Tengo miedo – dijo asustado el pequeño Hikaru-

Los chicos se dieron su pésame a cada uno para entrar a los salones, las clases se fueron rápidamente todos los chicos estaban asustados, cuando tocaron el timbre para el receso, los maestros salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, el salón solo había chicos (y pandora). Todos se acercaron cuidadosa mente hacia la puerta y la abrieron cada uno salió como si se acabara el mundo, fue cuando entonces se acerco la manada de fan de cada chico, todos corrieron lo que más podían….

**Mientras tanto con Lucius**

El peli rubio está sentado abajo en unos de los arboles, está esperando que saliera Kishibe para entregarle una caja de chocolates que él había hecho (ahh eso hace se me revuelva el estomago, realmente me empalaga mucho el amor jajajaj. Pandora: y entonces para que escribes cosas de amor, loca. Solo quería experimentar) fue cuando escucho un golpe atrás de él, voltio y vio a que caía pesados de pétalos. Fue cuando Arte se acerco al rubio.

Al fin sola–susurro la chica sentándose en una rama del gran árbol – mm es Artemis y su amigo

Está bien, Lucius – Lucius, volvió y vio a la peli celeste sonriendo- te veo un poco triste

Hola Artemis – voltio para ver a otro lado- no me pasa nada

No te creo, es algún chico o algo- dijo con cariño la menor- vamos somos amigos o no

Etto… es sobre Kishibe –lo último se sonrojo como un tomate (xD) – quiero entregarle esto –mostro una caja

Mmm que tal si lo ayudo –pensó la peli morada – pero este niño se ve que es muy tímido, que podre hacer- fue cuando panda se acordó sobre una conversación que su hermano tenia con un amigo, que sin querer escucho-

**FLASK –BACK**

**Zeus, crees que me puedas ayudar a que le guste – hablaba el peli violeta –**

**Pues realmente no soy bueno para esto pero creo que si eres, sincero, amable con él, tal vez se comience a enamorar de ti – miraba a su amigo –**

**Je tienes razón –dijo viendo la tele-**

**Pandita, me das helado –mirando a su hermana- **

**JODETEEEEEEEE – le respondió cantando a su hermano- **

**FIN- FLASK- BACK**

Pandora se levanto de la rama, se aventó y se agarro de los bordes de las ventanas y comenzó a escalar como en el segundo piso, tercera ventana vio algo muy perturbador para ella, vio a su hermano como uke fue un momento incomodo para ella y su hermano las miradas era fijas, la peli morado siguió hasta encontrar un lugar tranquilo "el 3 piso", se asomo para ver si no había moros en las costa y salió tranquila mente pero vio a Hikaru, Kishibe, Tsurugi, Saryuu, Fey, Yukimura, Aoyama, Shindou y Kirino, huyendo de las chicas . Pandora se comenzó a golpear la cabeza con la pared los 9 chicos corrían como si tuvieran diarrea explosiva, la chica comenzó a corre de nuevo.

Hola hermana de Zeus –hablaron los 9 al mismo tiempo-

Corran –grito pandora, por que las chicas casi las alcazaba- corre, corre porque ahí viene la guadaña

La peli morada llevaba la delantera, mientras los demás casi se estaban muriendo. Después de huir de las locas, toco el timbre de salida (todas las clases estuvieron huyendo), todavía había chicas acosadoras, pero era el momento para hacer el plan para la "pareja"

Artemis y Pandora estaban hablando sobre su plan:

Hay que distraer a las locas.

Hay que reunir a esos dos

Tienes la cámara para grabar la acción

Los sacaremos hasta que ya tenga hambre

Subir el lemon a youtebo

Fin

Las dos hermanas ya tenían listo todo, para la acción. Pandora salió del salón y comenzó a caminar todas las chicas se les quedaron viendo porque Panda tenia falda (raro de ella) y comenzó a caminar sexy (¿?) las chicas comenzaron a gritas, después panda se comenzó a levantar la blusa que tenia, todas las fan tuvieron un caso de hemorragia nasal después de que se la quito se voltio para ver a las chicas, les mando un beso y todas las comenzaron a perseguir.

Listo, espero que no te violen hermanita –pensó Artemis- muy bien ahora lo que sigue – la menor engaño a Lucius y a Kishibe, los encerró en un salón. Arte dijo que la puerta se había atorado. (La maltita es buena actora.)

En el salón el ambiente estaba tenso, ninguno de los dos hablaba hasta que Kishibe tomo la iniciativa

Espero que Artemis no tarde – fue lo único que se le vino a la mente-

Si- comenzó a jugando con sus dedos- (todo un uke *¬*)

Kishibe se comenzó a acercar al menor, se tensó cuándo sintió que el peli violeta lo abrazo.

Me gustas -susurro- el peli violeta

Lucius se quedo en shock cuando escucho eso, no sabía que responder, así el peli violeta se alejo de él. Pero Lucius lo abrazo antes que se alejara.

Yo igual te quiero, Kishibe –el mayor se acerco al peli rubio y lo beso con ternura, el beso del menor era torpe pero Kishibe comenzó a lamer los labios, el peli rubio abrió la boca para el peli violeta explorara cada parte de su boca. Era una pelea entre lengua, se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxigeno, dejando ver un hilo de saliva que los unía.

Los dos podían mostrar un sonrojo en sus mejillas, la pareja voltearon a ver la venta y vieron como pandora corría semidesnuda seguida por las chicas que gritaban, a los dos se les cayó la gotita en el cuello estilo anime al ver como pedio ayuda la Hero.

Kishibe beso el cuello haciendo que el menor se estremeciera.

Yo lo siento, no fue mi intención (pandora y usser: como no ¬¬) – dijo apenado.

No im…porta se siente bien –dijo sonrojado el rubio.

El moreno se acerco a Lucius y lo comenzó a besar, el ojigris lo acepto gustosa mente el beso, ahora se comenzó a tornar mas violento sus lengua peleaban entre si, el mayor comenzó a bajar la mano hacia entre pierna del menor.

Ah…ah –el rubio comenzó a gemir del placer. Kishibe rompió el beso y comenzó a lamer el cuello, metió su mano en la playera del rubio y comenzó a tocar sus pezones.

Ah…ahhh- El ojiazul le quieto rápidamente la playera y comenzó a lamer el pezón del chico mientras la otra mano pellizcaba el otro.

El rubio jugaba con el cabello violeta del seme, el moreno comenzó a quitarle el pantalón con el bóxer del menor (mejor dicho se lo arranco) dejando ver el miembro de este. Lucius se sonrojo full (N/A: -w- me siento una pervertida real mente, prefiero el yuri)

Kishibe ya tenia problemas en su entre pierna, el rubio se dio cuenta se incoó y saco el miembro ya despierto del mayor, el ojigris se sonrojo al verlo.

No lo hagas Lucius –hablo con ternura el peli violeta.

No, lo quiero hacer – el rubio comenzó a besar el miembro, esto hizo que Kishibe se sonrojara al ver al rubio haciendo esto, luego que lo beso, comenzó a lamerlo.

Ah…. Ah… -gimió el oji azul- el menor se metió completo todo el miembro a su boca comenzado a meter y sacar de su boca, haciendo que el mayor gimiera de placer, sin avisar se corrió en la boca del rubio, este se trago la semilla del mayor, Kishibe se sonrojo al ver la actividad del menor. El peli violeta levanto al menor y lo sentó el la mesa, le mostro 3 dedos.

Que tengo que hacer- pregunto inocente el uke-

Lámelos –el rubio acento con la cabeza y se metió los dedos a su boca los comenzó a lamer sensual mente haciendo que el mayor se excitara mas de lo que estaba, acostó al menor en la mesa, coloco sus piernas en sus hombros-

Si te duele me avisas para que pare –hablo el seme-

Hai –el menor metió el primer dedo despacio, esto hozo que gimiera de dolor- este bien. Pregunto preocupado.-Sigue –respondió, metió el segundo dedo, estabas arqueó la estada- Ahhhh…ahhhh –Gimió de places, el mayor comenzó a mover en círculos y tijeras sus dos dedos, el tercer lo comenzó a meter sin cuidado haciendo que soltara unas lagrimas del dolor. Los saco y los remplazo por su miembro, lo metió con rapidez, haciendo gemir al rubio.

Lo siento- se disculpo el mayor

No importa, solo deja que me acostumbre – le sonrió al mayor, después de un rato el menor comenzó a mover su cadera para dar a tender que ya estaba listo. Las embestidas eran suaves al principio después se tornaron mas salvajes, haciendo que el uke gimiera, Kishibe comenzó a masturbar el miembro del rubio.

Ahh…ahhh…ahhhhhh, más… rápido-gemía de placer, el peli violeta asintió con la cabeza para seguir.

Me voy a correr – dijo el menor- aguanto un poco yo también –le respondió el oji azul- Unas embestidas fue suficiente para el peli violeta se corriera dentro del menor y el menor en sus vientres. Salió despacio para no lastimar al peli rubio y se acomodo alado de este.

Te amo Lucius –abrazo al menor, voltio a ver al menor y vio que se quedo profundamente dormido. Se vistió el y al rubio, misteriosamente la puerta ya estaba abierta….

Mientras tanto con pandora

Ze….us –salio corriendo y abrazo a su hermano para aventar lo hacia las chicas y salió corriendo a su casa.

**Hola a todos, lamento por no subir lo antes posible, tuve problemas en la escuela y cosas así. Se que quedo horrible el lemmon, me estuve golpeando la cabeza para escribir esta por quería.**

**-w- bueno eso esto hasta que se me de la gana escribir y como dice mi maestro de física **

**TODO AL CALAJO *****sale corriendo* **

**Pandora: lamento lo que acaba de hacer esta loca, a tenido problemas en la escuela y parece que se ira a vivir sola en otra ciudad y estado, eso es por que no a escrito, bueno nos despedimos hasta la próxima.**

**¿Comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, machetazos, disparos? **


End file.
